


Wedding Planning in Uncharted Territory

by Sharonfofaron



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Honeymoon, M/M, Wedding Planning, Weddings, honeymoon sex, uncharted - Freeform, uncharted weddings, wedding planner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharonfofaron/pseuds/Sharonfofaron
Summary: You're hired to plan Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher's wedding--and that job leads to wedding planning for all of Nate's friends! Chloe and Nadine, Rafe and Harry, Sullivan and Charlie--even Lara Croft ends up having a wedding of her own! With all of the discussions about cakes, dresses, and wedding venues, it seems like there's no one in Nathan Drake's life who isn't about to get married...except, it turns out, for Nathan's handsome older brother. Will working with you on his loved ones' weddings change Samuel Drake's mind?I'm doing lots of detailed research for this one--the color schemes that best suit each couple, wedding menus, dresses and desserts and honeymoons and ceremony vows--the whole thing, including lots of little details that are nods to the games! :D I'll also post each couple's wedding aesthetic online, and add the links here once I've made them. Enjoy! <3 I'm also writing all of their sexy honeymoon scenes, and I'll label those chapters so they're very easy to find ;)Elena and Nathan's Wedding: https://thorinsgang.tumblr.com/post/625452414889345024/nathan-and-elenas-wedding
Relationships: Charlie Cutter & Victor Sullivan, Charlie Cutter/Victor Sullivan, Chloe Frazer & Nadine Ross, Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross, Lara Croft & Jonah Maiava, Lara Croft/Jonah Maiava, Nathan Drake & Elena Fisher, Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher, Rafe Adler & Harry Flynn, Rafe Adler/Harry Flynn, Samuel Drake & Reader, Samuel Drake/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, Y/N!" The chirpy voice coming through the other end of the phone made you smile. One of your fellow wedding planners, Tallulah Evans, never failed to be bright and cheerful. It was fitting for someone with a name like Tallulah, you figured; the word itself practically bubbled in your mouth.

"Hi, Tallulah!" you said, swinging around in your office chair and twirling the phone cord around one finger. Since destination weddings were your specialty, there wasn't much required in the way of office supplies: a small desk and swivel chair cordoned off in your living room were the only necessities. Tallulah had warned you not to work so close to home, since it would be too tempting to work after hours, but to you that didn't matter. Planning weddings was a labor of love for you, and always had been. "How's it going?"

"Good, good," Tallulah said happily, brushing past the question quickly. You knew that tone of voice: Tallulah had exciting news.

"Did you have something particular to call me about?" You asked, feeling yourself grin at the mental image of Tallulah dancing in place (something she was prone to doing). 

"ACtually--" Tallulah paused for ceremony, but only for a moment "I have the wedding of all weddings for you!"

You paused in your phone-cord-twirling. "What? Whose wedding?"

"Oh, a friend of a friend." For once, Tallulah sounded a little evasive--but she perked up again right away. "But this particular couple, Nathan and Elena, are EXPERTS when it comes to far-flung destinations. And they've recently come into lots of money, so..."

You knew what Tallulah was saying, and nodded a little even though she couldn't see you. The larger a wedding budget was, the easier things usually were--particularly if the couple had big plans for their exotically-located wedding. 

"Rich travellers, huh?"

"In a way!" Tallulah avoided your question again, but you could still hear her smile through the phone. "Elena is a journalist--she used to specialize in war reporting. And Nathan--well," she started talking faster "anyway, I'm not sure what he does. BUT they're sweethearts--or at least Nathan is, and from the way he talks about Elena, she must be too. They don't have anything picked out yet, including the location, but I thought something like this would be right up your alley! AND they happen to be based right here in New Orleans at the moment."

You caught yourself glancing out the window, as if the two strangers would be walking up your pathway right now. Seeing only your tastefully-curated little garden outside, you turned back to the desk. "That's great! Thank you so much, Tallulah!"

"So you'll do it?"

"Of course! You know me--the more the merrier when it comes to jobs," you laughed. "Especially when they involve people who are familiar with great travel destinations."

"Great!" Tallulah was celebrating before you even finished talking. "I just emailed you their contact information. Let me know how it goes! I'm off to meet with some clients myself. Ta-ta!" And she hung up. 

You scooted your chair closer to the computer, pulling up your email, and clicked on the new one from Tallulah--but not without pausing to savor the surprise. That moment right before meeting clients and seeing their faces was always particularly exciting to you--everything about them, as soon as you actually met them, was going to start influencing how these two strangers' wedding would turn out. For now, they were a complete mystery, but after you opened this email, everything about 'Nathan and Elena' was going to become real. It was a temporary high that you never got over. 

After one more breath, you opened the message to find a phone number--and a link to several articles, all by one 'Elena Fisher'. Nothing on Nathan, though, you noticed, perusing the war-reporter's articles. Oh well. You could ask him about his job and his interests when you met him. 

And hopefully--you smiled, leaning back in your chair and picking up the phone again--that would be soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena Fisher was a slender woman with ash-blonde hair and kind brown eyes. If you hadn't read some of her work, you would have pegged her as a gentle guidance counselor instead of a war correspondent--but you knew enough about the woman's exploits to recognize that she had grit, and now it was easy to notice in the strength of her gaze and the warmth of her handshake. "Hi, Y/N," she said, her handshake lingering for a second. "Elena Fisher. And this is Nathan Drake." She paused slightly before saying his name, as if there was some significance to it, but the loving glance that she sent his way told you that it must have just been part of her affection. Nathan, a blue-eyed man with the frisky expression and brown hair of a terrier dog, was tall enough that she had to tilt her head back to meet his gaze--and the love in his own expression quelled any questions you'd had. 

"Hi. Congratulations!" You shook his hand now, smiling wider, and Nate's grin grew. It was a sunny day out here on the marina, and they were both dressed in clothes that suited the weather--Elena a fitted pink tank top, Nathan a simple grey T-shirt. Considering what Tallulah had told you about their travel experience, it made sense that they'd be more inclined to meet outside and in normal clothes than at some elegant cafe, but you were still a bit surprised to be meeting on the docks. "So," you made a show of looking around the locale "do you...have a boat here?"

"Yep!" Nathan looked pleased. "Nothing fancy, but we like to do a little marine salvage whenever we're in town."

"Come on." Elena headed down one of the docks, nodding your way with an easy smile. "Ours is down here." 

The boat was slightly bigger than you'd expected (at least, big enough to have a cabin), but definitely smaller than most of the other boats in the harbor. You remembered what Tallulah had said about the couple's newfound wealth, and looked at the boat's humble but tidy space appreciatively. The mental picture of this couple was growing: they favored the simple things in life, and a wedding for low-key people was always more fun to plan. 

Elena settled into one of the boat's bench-seats, and Nate took to the helm, starting the engine. "Since it's such a beautiful day out, we thought it'd be nice to go for a ride while we met," Elena said happily, eyeing you with a perceptive gaze. "If that's okay."

"Sure," you replied just as happily, making yourself comfortable on the seat opposite hers. "That's a great idea!"

Elena smiled as she leaned over to open a cooler beside her, but you caught the discerning look in her eyes and felt your own smile grow. Even though they were completely friendly, Elena and Nathan had been testing you. Evidently they wanted a wedding planner who was up for anything, and this boat ride was an easy way to explore said planner's adaptability. 

The next test happened instantly as Elena held up two beers. "Want one?" she asked, her smile still kind and her posture relaxed. You felt Nate glance your way from the boat's wheel as he steered her out of the harbor. "Yes, please," you said, accepting the cold beer casually and smiling in response. It was tempting to call out the couple for their not-so-subtle manipulations, but you knew there was nothing menacing this. Nathan and Elena just wanted to make sure they had a wedding planner they could relate to--one who was perfectly comfortable with simple pleasures like sunny boat rides and ice-cold beers. And it wasn't lying to say that you were; if their wedding was going to be anything like this, you figured, it might just be one of your favorite jobs so far. 

There was silence for a moment as you sipped your beer and Elena moved forward to hand a bottle to Nate. You didn't miss the way her hand automatically touched his back as she passed him, and you hid your smile under another sip of beer. Tiny little physical touches like that, affectionate moves that happened automatically, were almost always indicative of a couple who had been loving towards each other and comfortable together for a long time. The boat engine rumbled underfoot as she returned and sat back down. "So," she said, sipping her own beer and leaning forward, "Nate and I aren't exactly familiar with this whole...wedding thing." She laughed bashfully. "Basically all we do know is that we want to travel somewhere for it, and that we've got a few friends we'd like to invite. Other than that? Nada. And," she laughed again, shrugging her shoulders "to be honest, we're a little freaked out about the idea of some big scary wedding. That's not me, at ALL, and that's certainly not Nate." She pointed her beer his way, her gaze softening even further, before looking back at you. "I'm definitely better when it comes to the logistical side of things, since I've done so much traveling for work and all, but neither of us likes the idea of spending tons of time on this. I don't even know if I want to wear a dress."

Elena glanced down at her beer's label as she said that, and she started fiddling with it a little uneasily. You leaned forward quickly, bending your own posture and broadening your smile in an attempt to relax her. "Elena, don't worry," you said, distracting her from her label-fiddling by clinking your beer against hers. "It's actually refreshing to work with someone who wants something simple--and who might need a little help figuring out what other specifics she wants. From what I've seen so far, and from what you've told me, it sounds like you and Nathan have exactly the right idea." Nathan looked back at you from the wheel for a second, his eyes as earnest as Elena's, and they both stared at you hesitantly. You pointed your beer in his direction now.

"You want to make vows to each other, in front of your best friends, somewhere beautiful. When it comes to weddings, that's IT! That's all anybody wants. So all the scary details that you've heard horror stories about, and the big weddings that sound intimidating? You don't have to do any of that." You spoke slowly, as if you were talking down a gunman. Considering how unnerved the two looked, it seemed appropriate. "All I'm offering to do is help you figure out some nice little bonus things that will make you enjoy the celebration with your friends and each other even more than you already will--if you'd like. I could even just come up with some ideas for free and present them to you; then, once I've shown you those, you can decide if you even feel like you want a wedding planner. With something as simple and pure as the wedding you two need, you might not!" 

There was silence as the boat started idling in the water. Elena and Nate exchanged a slow look, then turned to you with matching smiles. "Honestly?" Elena said, laughing a little ruefully, "I think we'd love that."


	3. Chapter 3

"All right. So," you said, huddled on the boat's deck now with Nathan and Elena "when you two think of the weddings you've been to or heard about, what are the fun things from them that you liked?"

The couple thought for a moment, the boat swaying in place on the bay. Nathan had driven it out a bit further onto the open sea, the sun still shining high, and now the three of you were settling in more with your beers as you basked in the day's warmth. Elena looked almost comically thoughtful. 

"Cake," Nathan said suddenly, holding up hand as if he was in a class. "There's lots of good cake." Elena instantly sat up taller next to him, looking as much like an eager student as he did. "Yes! Cake! Nate's right."

"Okay." You held in your laughter at their behavior, and made a show out of writing the word 'Cake' in big letters on your notepad. "Cake. What kind of flavors do you two usually like?" Normally, you would stick with general questions at the beginning of planning instead of going into specifics--but this couple's nervousness about the whole process told you that, for now, letting their confidence grow through decision-making was actually going to be helpful. And starting with one of the most exciting aspects of a wedding--dessert--was also crucial. 

"Chocolate," Nate said, just as Elena said "Coconut." They looked at each other as tensely as if they'd declared a duel, and now you couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry." You held up a hand. "Not only can cakes have different flavors in each tier, but you also happened to choose two flavors that go really well together. Have you ever had a chocolate-coconut cake?"

They relaxed again, and Nate leaned forward in interest. "Chocolate and coconut...together?"

"Yep," you said happily. "I happen to know one of the best bakeries in New Orleans, too." 

There was a pause, and you could practically see the gears turning in both of their heads. "Guys," you tried to stop them mid-thought. "Don't overthink it. There is no rule-book for weddings. If you've already found the cake flavors that sound good to you, then that's done. You don't have to try to think of fancy flavors just to branch out."

"We don't?" Nate looked hopeful. "Nope," you answered brightly. "Believe me, there are lots of people who feel like they have to do all of these complicated new things for their weddings, just because magazines and movies make it seem like they do. But in reality? A wedding should be all about stuff that YOU like--because it already is! The entire wedding is already about someONE that you really like, right?"

There was another thoughtful silence, and then Nate laughed as he saw your point. "Oh! Huh." It was a surprisingly throaty, warm little laugh, and his smile grew in realization. "Right." He turned to Elena. "You," he said quietly, his blue eyes meeting her brown ones. "It's about you." 

For a moment, it was as if the fiance and the fiancee were alone. Elena stared up at him, a small smile on her own face. "You ARE something that I really like, too," she said, in a jokingly-begrudging tone, but her smile got bigger. A warm fuzziness began to fill the boat, and you felt that same twinge of emotion that you felt every time particularly-loving couples said their vows. 

There were several moments of silence, and you tactfully chose not to interrupt. Eventually, Nate coughed a little, blushing, and looked at you again. "Sorry. Look at us, being all mushy."

"Well, unless I'm mistaken, I think that's kind of what this whole wedding thing is about," Elena laughed, leaning against him and taking his hand. It was a small gesture, but you were surprised to see Elena's cheeks get flushed. Clearly she wasn't used to blatantly-romantic expressions of love in front of other people--and if Nate's blush was any indication, neither was he. No wonder they were so self-conscious about getting married. 

Seeing that behavior gave you a new idea. "Speaking of someone that you really like," you said, observing the pair of them blushing as they sat nestled against one another "why don't you two tell me more about yourselves? Your hobbies, your favorite experiences, how you met--those kinds of things. Figuring out fun little additions to your wedding is easiest when I know personal things, and it can help me figure out fun stuff that you might like, particularly for a destination wedding!"

"Oh," Elena said amiably, "Sure. That makes sense." For some reason, you noticed Nate glancing at Elena somewhat sharply. She saw his look, and bumped him with his shoulder. "Don't worry! Only the good stuff."

Nate laughed a little uneasily as he wrapped his arm around her, and she continued. "Well, I'm mostly known for my work in more heavy-handed journalism, but I actually started out being the host of an archaeology and treasure-hunt focused show. Photography is one of my specialties, and even though I didn't start out intending to have show-producing or history as my focus, it's kind of where I ended up. I'm hoping to bring back my old show at some point, since that goes hand in hand with our love for travel and...well...treasure hunting." Your eyes widened at that, and now they both looked uneasy, mistaking your expression for suspicion. You smiled though, uttering a small 'wow' under your breath, and they relaxed more again. Elena went on. "As for how Nate and I got together? Well, for me, it started when this guy called me up with a scoop on "a massive historical find". Sounded like a complete fraud."

"Yeah, a HANDSOME fraud," Nate said cheerfully, making Elena roll her eyes good-naturedly. "I hadn't even met him yet." 

"Oh, she knew."

Elena laughed. "So this fraud says, "If you fund the trip, then I'll give you the coffin of Sir Francis Drake."

"And for the record, I delivered," Nate pointed out. You looked between the two of them, fascinated. "So what happened next?"

Elena opened her mouth to reply, but slowly closed it again. "Well...how about we tell you the rest of that story later. It's a long one." Something in her tone and the deliberately-casual shift in Nate's posture made you sense that there was something more to the situation, but you let it slide. Maybe they just didn't trust you enough to share it yet. And who could blame them? 

"Anyway," Elena spoke more briskly now, "Basically, we ended up heading off on several more treasure hunts. One of which we actually just finished up, recently. As for what those treasure hunts entail? Well, usually lots of historical research, rock climbing, scuba diving, travel, and...whatever else comes our way."

"Our friends all have the same interests, too," Nate added, "the people that we want at the wedding."

Your thoughts shifted back to your profession then, and you began scribbling notes on your notepad. "So, it would be nice if the place that you choose to get married in had lots of opportunities to do things like that then, right? So that you and your friends could spend several days together there doing the things that you love, more like a group vacation?"

"Actually, yeah," Elena said, passing out more beers. "I love that idea."

"Yeah, me too," Nate answered excitedly, taking a sip. "It would be really nice to have everyone in one place for a long time. Usually we only see each other one on one, and not for long."

"Great! That will help me find some good places for you to choose from. Unless there are already any specific places that you've had in mind? Places from past treasure hunts, maybe?" you asked, grinning at the realization that this was probably among the more interesting couples you'd ever worked with. 

Elena and Nate burst into laughter at your question, barely holding onto their beers. You watched, bemused, as they wiped their eyes from tears of mirth. "Um," Elena managed to eke out before bursting into more giggles, "those places aren't exactly--"

"no--" Nate gasped, laughing again. His gaze met Elena's again, and they cracked up more. 

"They're--"

"They're---"

"...in bad shape?" you offered helpfully, watching them laugh. That only made them laugh harder, and it was another few minutes before they'd calmed down. "Y-you could say that," Elena breathed, wiping more tears away. 

"Ha, that's always good for a laugh," Nate chuckled, trying to recover by sipping more beer. "No, Y/N...they're not there." 

Well, you thought to yourself, I guess that explains why I've never heard anything in the news about this coffin of Sir Francis Drake, either.

"Anywho," Elena said, sipping her own beer and coughing a little, "what else do you want to know?"


	4. Chapter 4

Three hours later, you'd learned several more things: that Nate had a talent for sketching scenery, that Elena would be very interested in the wedding photographer's camera and angle choice, that they both liked easy-to-make meals (if the ham sandwiches from the cooler were any indication), and that there were only six people they wanted to invite. 

"Well, maybe eight," Nathan said as the three of you began eating the sandwiches. Elena looked at Nate, speaking right before she took a bite. "Are you sure? Rafe's a little...difficult, and we don't really know Harry."

"Harry would be his plus one?" you asked, taking mental notes. 

"Well," Nate nibbled on a potato chip, "if Rafe comes, Harry's one of the only people he'd have to talk to."

"In our last treasure hunt, Rafe was kind of our competitor," Elena said. "It was a race to find the treasure, and he lost. He's not all that bad a guy--he's just a bit rough around the edges--but there might still be some tension with everyone there."

"Well, if you and your friends are going to be stressed out while Harry and Rafe are around, then that means focus is going away from the whole point, which is your marriage." You spoke gently, knowing that guest lists were always a sensitive topic. "But don't worry about that now. For now, just focus on the people that you know you want there."

"Well, Sam, my older brother," Nate said. You nodded and started writing things down. "Sully--er--Sullivan, my...well, he's basically my father. I grew up without my parents," he skated over that sentence quickly "and Elena's parents passed away while she was in college." Elena took another bite of her sandwich to cover the grief in her eyes, and Nate absently started rubbing her back with one hand while he kept talking. "Then some of our best friends: Charlie Cutter, Lara Croft, Chloe Frazer, and, surprisingly, Nadine Ross." 

"Who's she?" you asked curiously. Elena spoke now, looking cheerier again. "She was another competitor on the recent treasure hunt--but she handled the loss a bit more gracefully than Rafe did, and she actually ended up working on another treasure-related job with our friend Chloe after that. They're a couple now--which shocked everyone" Elena laughed "but they seem really happy. And Nadine loosens up a lot more when Chloe's around, so they'll have plenty of fun."

"That's great." You turned another page in your notepad, the afternoon sun's rays making it easy to see still. "Now for the speed round." Nate laughed when you said that, and you laughed with him. "I'm going to list some things that are usually in weddings, and the two of you can just speak up if there's any that you are or aren't interested in having, okay?"

"Okay." Elena scooted forward in her seat like she was getting ready for a game. 

"Music?"

They both shrugged. "Not really our thing," Nate admitted.

"Invitations?"

Nate laughed. "We'll just text them!"

"Dinner?"

"If it's something easy, I guess?" Elena shrugged. 

"Bridesmaids?"

"Nope." Elena laughed. "With this tiny group, we don't need groomsmen, either." 

"Any wedding traditions? You know, like tossing the bouquet, things like that?"

They shared a look. "Definitely not, " Elena said decidedly.

"Religious vows?"

Another look between the two of them. "Probably not," Nate said. "I had enough of that when I was raised in a Catholic orphanage." 

You brushed past the mention of his childhood, doubting that he'd want to talk about the challenges of being an orphan. 

"For the location, do you guys like cold or warm temperatures?"

"Warm," Nathan said, "Definitely warm. Besides, Sully'll kill me if I make him go somewhere cold."

"Okay." You clapped your hands together with a smile. "Excellent job on the speed round. You're both winners." They laughed, clinking beers with you as you continued speaking. "How about I work on some ideas and present them to you the next time we meet?" 

"Sounds good," Nate said appreciatively, standing up and heading towards the cabin. "I'll get the boat going." 

Elena watched him go, the sun starting to set behind her, then turned back to you. "Thank you for coming out here with us today, Y/N. I was a little nervous about all of this wedding stuff, but--you make it seem like it might actually be fun."

"Elena," you said, leaning forward with a smile, "having a good time is the entire point. You and Nathan love each other, and you want to celebrate it. Don't worry--if you get stressed out about anything, just remember what I said."

"To have some chocolate-coconut cake?" Elena asked with a small laugh. You grinned. "Yes--and that's probably the next thing we'll do! I'll take you to meet the best baker in New Orleans. But also" you nodded towards Nathan "your wedding is about the two of you making vows, with your best friends nearby, somewhere beautiful. I promise, I'll make sure you don't forget that."

"Thank you," Elena said warmly, leaning back in her seat and looking at the sunset's beginnings. "And I'm already looking forward to that cake."


	5. Chapter 5

"'Four torted layers of almond cake filled with Italian cream, raspberry puree, and fresh berries. Topped with a buttercream ganache.' Wow," Nate said, staring at the menu as he read the listed cake flavors aloud, "I don't even know what 'torte' or 'ganache' MEANS."

"Don't worry," you laughed, "you guys can try as many flavors as you want today, just for fun, and feel really fancy. Even if you already like the idea of a chocolate-coconut one, it's still fun to sit around and be fed cake!" 

Elena laughed at that from next to you; Nathan was practically pressed up against the bakery's glass window, staring in at the displayed cakes, but the two of you hung back. "What time did you say Sam would be here, Nate?" Elena asked.

"Nine," Nate said, his eyes fixed on a chocolate tiramisu roll. 

"Sam?" you asked, running through their guest list in your mind. "That's Nathan's older brother, right?"

"Yep," Elena said. "Since he happens to be in town, too, we figured he might want to get involved with the wedding a little bit while he's nearby. And none of our family or friends are ever foolish enough to turn down free food," she added, grinning.

"Nathan?" You heard a thick Boston accent and turned to see Sam Drake walking around the corner. You didn't know what you'd been expecting in terms of family resemblance, but Sam seemed to fit the bill. Even if Samuel was a little leaner than his younger brother, and had darker brown hair and hazel eyes instead of Nathan's blue ones, the Drakes were still obviously siblings.

There was one major difference, though, you noticed as he approached. While Nathan's posture and mannerisms were almost comical at times in their frenetic and energetic nature, this older brother's movements were nothing but smooth. The angling of his shoulders, the sway of his long legs as he walked closer, even the way that he lifted a muscular forearm to shake your hand, was all fluid. If Nathan's movements reminded you of an excited dog's, Sam's reminded you of a panther's. His energy was coiled-up, not exposed like Nathan's. Somehow, you found the former more impressive.

"Hi," he said, his hazel eyes appraising you. "I'm Sam Drake." You didn't miss the way his mouth shifted into a smirk as he raised your hand to his lips for a kiss, and found yourself a little at loss for words in the face of his obvious flirtation. Elena rolled her eyes at his moves, though. 

"Sam, Y/N, Y/N, Sam. The OTHER Drake." Sam threw her a saucy glance upon hearing her sardonic introduction, and you took the opportunity to politely withdraw your hand from his--but not without feeling your cheeks start to heat. 

"Um, hi." You recovered quickly. "Ready to taste some cake?"

Sam's eyes seemed to both widen and sharpen at your question, and you realized too late that you probably shouldn't have mentioned 'tasting things' around a flirt. He opened his mouth to respond--but then the bakery door opened, and you had your exit. 

"Cleo!" You said, turning and beaming at the woman in the doorway. Cleo Sartoris was one of New Orleans' most lauded bakers, known for both her talent and her beauty, and you could already tell that she was in fine form today. Even dressed in a simple white chef's uniform, her hair down, her face makeup-free, Cleo was still one of the most stunning people you'd ever met. With bronze skin, a charmingly-freckled nose, high strong cheekbones, wavy dark hair, and snapping green eyes, she was a personification of the word 'exotic'. You'd seen plenty of grooms and groomsmen get tongue-tied around the woman, and couldn't blame them.

As you stepped inside to greet your friend, a glance in the bakery window's reflection confirmed that Sam was affected too. He stood still for a moment, staring at the new arrival, before filling his chest with air (no doubt to emphasize his pecs) and following everyone inside. 

"So, this is today's happy couple?" Cleo asked you quietly, smiling as the two of you watched the others stare at the interior of the establishment. Most bakeries were elegantly designed, with an emphasis on white, pastel, and glass. It was a common aesthetic in the wedding industry, and bridal salons and boutiques had the same themes. But Cleo--never one to stick with tradition--had chosen a different approach, and her clients loved her for it. The bakery looked like a Hemingway-esque dive bar mixed with a Balinese cafe: it was all dark-woods, teak tables, and colorful Indonesian pillows. Cleo picked up new eclectic souvenirs every time she traveled--mostly to Asia, Polynesia, and Africa--and she added whatever she brought back to the bakery's decor. 

"Yep. Nathan and Elena. Travel and adventure-lovers," you summarized for her. Elena and Nathan's restrained explanations about their treasure hunts had made you think that it was best to keep what they'd told you about their vocations to yourself, so you left that part out. Cleo smiled wider anyway upon hearing the couple's description, as you knew she would. People like these were her favorite. "Not what you expected, huh?" you asked the trio, gesturing around the bakery.

The Drakes and Elena's open mouths swiftly moved into excited grins. "This," Nate said, stepping over to the old bar that Cleo had set up in the center of the room (she'd modified a few parts to display some cakes, but kept it accurate otherwise) "is" he ran his hand over the bar's wood "awesome." 

Sam whistled low, and you looked over at him in amusement, trying to ignore the way that his pursed lips made your blush return. Fortunately, Elena provided a distraction. "I love it," she said, turning to Cleo, excitement in her eyes. "You're right that it wasn't what we were expecting, Y/N," she said, giving you a grateful look, "but this place is so much more our style."

"Yes, I thought it would be," you replied modestly, quickly moving the topic back to your friend. "Cleo is also an avid traveler, too, so she's perfect for destination weddings, because she'll meet us wherever you choose to marry and bake the cake on location!" 

"Really?" Nate asked, looking impressed. Sam moved to one of the nearby ottomans and occupied himself by trying to look manly while sitting astride a bright-orange pouf. He was failing, rather adorably, and you bit back a smile as you watched the comical sight from the corner of your eye. Cleo began talking. 

"Yep!" she said, sounding pleased. "Why don't we join your brother--I'm assuming he's your brother, Nathan?" she asked, and Nathan answered with a nod "and you two can tell me a little bit about the kind of cake you're looking for before we start the tasting."

There was that word again: tasting. You felt Sam glance your way automatically, and firmly shifted your gaze to a nearby pastry case. Cleo sat down between him and the engaged couple, and you were abruptly reminded of the elephant that was already in the room...or, rather, the impossibly-gorgeous chef in the room. Sam's flirtations were surely going to switch to Cleo now, and you held back a resigned sigh. So what if he was a handsome smooth-talker? So what if he might be just as impressive a treasure hunter as his brother? That was none of your business--and besides (you thought as you only-somewhat-casually sat down on your own neighboring ottoman) this entire endeavor was about Elena and Nathan. Not Sam, and certainly not you. 

Elena was in the processing of telling Cleo what little she'd already told you: they wanted a simple wedding, in a far-flung location, and one of the only wedding customs that they were interested in was the cake. Cleo smiled at that, and Sam instantly glanced at her mouth. He turned back to you, though, diverting your attention from Cleo's response.

"So, Y/N," he said, as naturally as if you'd already been in the middle of a discussion, "what makes somebody go into something stressful like wedding planning, huh?"

"Stressful?" you asked, watching Cleo pull out a cake portfolio behind him. First she would figure out what kind of cake designs Elena and Nathan liked, and then they would start deciding on flavors.

"Well, yeah," Sam said, turning to face you completely, ottoman-to-ottoman. "Weddings sound like a lot of work." 

"Oh." You laughed a little, Cleo's somewhat-rehearsed spiel relaxing you as you heard it in the background. If Elena and Nathan's posture was any indication, they were both excited and eager to hear what she had to say. "Well, I admit that some weddings are more difficult than others. Sometimes there's lots of little details, and there's usually at least one or two unexpected problems that come up."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Anything from weather to power outages to groomsmen who buy the wrong ties," you said, making him let out a little laugh. "And people tend to get a bit more emotional when it comes to events like weddings."

Sam's expression turned thoughtful. "That makes sense."

"Sam, what do you think?" Nathan asked, drawing attention back to the task at hand. "Fondant, buttercream, royal, naked?" He listed them with a flourish, and couldn't help a slight laugh at the last one. Sam instantly raised an eyebrow, and Elena groaned. 

"You already know my answer to THAT question, little brother." Sam's innuendo-laced response came out automatically, but fortunately you and Cleo had heard similar jokes plenty of times. Sam only got a few eye rolls for his efforts--but to his credit, the tough crowd didn't even faze him. He pretended to think dramatically, stroking his (rather chiseled, you couldn't help but notice) chin. "Hmm. Fondant is that gummy stuff they use for fancier decorations?"

Elena glanced at Cleo in alarm, clearly expecting the baker to be offended by the ingredient's reputation, but Cleo just laughed. "It is used for decorations on cakes, yes--but if it's done RIGHT, it can be great instead of gummy. 'Royal' icing is something similar. It hardens to be almost candy-like, making cakes look like pieces of artwork. Most people are shocked to find out that royally-iced cakes are even edible! As for 'naked'--" Sam's eyebrow started to raise again, but Nate flicked a peppermint at him from a nearby table's jar "that's just a cake that doesn't have any frosting on it. Here, let me show you a picture." Cleo flipped through some pages in her portfolio and held the binder closer. Sam looked impressed. "Huh. Those actually look pretty cool."

"Right?" Nate said excitedly. "I like how you can see all the different layers."

"Naked cakes can look amazing," Cleo agreed. "However, they do tend to dry out pretty fast without frosting on the outside--so if it's a wedding in a particularly difficult climate, or if it's a long wedding before the cake is actually eaten, then that might not be the best choice."

"You sure you're not just trying to sell us on frosted cakes so that you get a few more dollars out of us?" Nate's laugh made it clear that he was joking, and Cleo was easy-going enough to take it lightly. "I don't think those few more dollars would be worth the trouble," she replied with a grin. "We can always look into the naked cakes at a later time, once you've picked a location--but for now, let's see what kind of shape and colors you two are looking for."

Elena glanced between the two of you, her wedding planner and her chef, and shrugged sheepishly. "I mean...round? And..."

"...White?" Nate offered hesitantly. He looked just as confused as his soon-to-be-wife, and Sam looked a little thrown too. "Do cakes usually come in other shapes and everything? I thought white was kind of the main color for weddings," he asked, those hazel eyes back on you. You shook your head as Cleo answered again, letting her take the reins in her chosen field. 

"Actually, cakes can be everything from hexagons to bundt to scalloped to square, and I've seen cakes in every color of the rainbow. And themed wedding cakes are more popular that you might expect--once I even did an Indiana Jones-themed wedding cake."

"Indiana Jones?" Nate and Sam both perked up visibly, since they secretly saw themselves as real-life Indianas. Elena bit back a laugh when she saw their expressions, and changed the subject. "Well, we'd probably rather stick with something simple. A white round cake, with a couple of tiers? And--" she gestured towards you happily "Y/N actually already gave us a great idea for a flavor. We want to try other ones too, of course," she hurried to say, clearly in no mood to miss out on free cake samples "but she mentioned chocolate-coconut, and we might end up going with that."

Cleo smiled at you knowingly. "Y/N has great taste. And she happens to know from personal experience that I have the best chocolate-coconut cake in Louisiana. But yes--" she clapped her hands triumphantly "let's move on to the tasting!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know how I've envisioned Cleo, then check out the model in this wonderful makeup video! She fits the image perfectly! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8XaCznnJEk


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These flavors are from the following articles! https://www.brides.com/story/unique-wedding-cake-flavors , https://www.brides.com/gallery/unique-summer-wedding-cake-flavors

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm," Sam moaned. Or maybe it was Elena. Or Nate. You smiled as you watched the three of them biting into a particularly delectable sample of cake. Cleo's assistant, Sophie, had appeared out of thin air with several flawlessly-arranged trays of tiny cake-bearing plates. And now, the Drake brothers and Elena Fisher appeared to be in culinary heaven. 

"What IS this?" Nathan asked, licking his lips, too excited about the flavors to bother reaching for a napkin.

"THAT particular sample," Cleo said proudly, "is a pink champagne-flavored cake topped with raspberry mousse and vanilla buttercream. Instead of adding water to the batter, I use real champagne. It gives it something special, don't you think? And if the groom can handle a pink cake, it works out great!" 

Elena took another bite of the light pink cake thoughtfully. "Yum. This is really good, Cleo--" she swallowed "and I have to admit that the friends we're inviting DO love to drink."

Nate and Sam chuckled at that, and you watched Sam poke at the cake again, considering its pink hue.

"Ready for another one?" Cleo asked. "Hell yes," Sam said, laughing a little. "Nathan, remind me to help you out with this whole 'wedding' thing more often." 

"Will do," Nate replied, already looking at the next cake slice in the adorable little line of samplers. 

"Now, if you two are planning on a wedding in warm weather, then this next flavor is a particularly refreshing one. Behold," Cleo gestured at the plates with a flourish "a tangy lemon cake with sweet berry compote. I also added fresh blueberries to the filling." 

"Oh, YUM," Elena said. Nate and Sam both rubbed their hands together in anticipation, and you smiled a little more at the family resemblance. 

The tasting went on, shifting gears to include favors that would be more in keeping with weddings in colder seasons. A hazelnut almond cake filled with dark chocolate ganache, mocha buttercream, and raspberry preserves...gingery spice cake with real maple frosting and vanilla bean icing, topped with walnuts and served with a mug of hot cocoa..." (Sam elbowed Nathan and made some inside-joke about Scotland upon hearing that, but the joke went over your head)...a red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting, laced with amaretto...the list went on.

"We might have to change our mind on that chocolate-coconut flavor, Elena," Nate groaned good-naturedly, leaning back in his chair as Sophie (a friendly and petite blonde) returned with more delicate silver trays. "These are some serious contenders." 

"Ugh, I know," Elena laughed, stretching as if she'd run a race. "Keep them coming, Cleo. This is amazing."

"Right?" Sam smiled excitedly at her, then turned and winked at you. "Good call on bringing us here, Y/N." The wink threw you off for a second, but you covered your surprise with a casual laugh and a sip of your hot cocoa. "I aim to please."

Sam opened his mouth to say something else, but Cleo turned everyone's attention to the next sample of the day. "While we're in the wintry and autumnal spirit, let's take a look at this chocolate torte featuring coffee meringue buttercream, espresso Kahlua ganache, and a delightfully-whipped hazelnut mousse..."

Nate and Elena loved the mousse, and Sam actually muttered "oh my God" when he tasted the Kahlua ganache. One glance at Cleo confirmed that she'd recognized it as a compliment. 

"Still more to come!" she said gleefully. Cleo never tired when it came to showing off her beloved work. "This next sample is best for fall: an apple spice cake with caramel buttercream frost and brown sugar mousse. Imagine a caramel apple in cake form." 

"You know, I was thinking maybe warmer weather, but this cake might change my mind about an autumn wedding," Elena sighed, taking another forkful. "Right?" Nate said, already on his third bite. "It's so good!"

"Before I move back to warm-weather cakes," Cleo said, her own smile as big as the clients', "I have a New Orleans signature for you to try. I know none of you are native to the city, but since you have made this your home base--well, it's got the quintessential Nola flavors from a Banana Foster. A butter cake with caramel and banana filling, plus rum and cinnamon."

Nate perked up at the mention of a New Orleans favorite; even though he hadn't lived in the city for more than a couple years, he'd become fond of it. "This might not work for a wedding if we end up doing a warm-weather wedding," he said between bites, "but if we ever have a fancy party here for some reason, Elena? I think we should get this just for the hell of it."

"Speaking as an entirely unbiased party," Sam said, licking the last crumbs off his fork, "I second that." 

"Only three left," Cleo announced a moment later, and the trio groaned out loud. "These are so good," Elena said, sounding both exhilarated and weary somehow, "but I don't know how much more we can eat!"

"Do you have room for an island classic?" Cleo looked excited. "Tropical guava cake, with fresh guava buttercream and guava jam."

"Jam?" Sam looked surprised. "For some reason I would't expect that in a cake."

"Tell me what you think, then," Cleo said happily, watching the three of them lift their forks once more. You smiled at them over your cup's rim as you sipped your drink. 

"...Wow," Nate eventually murmured, staring at the cake as he swallowed a bite. "That's delicious." 

"And for another trip to the tropics--" Cleo pushed one of the last two samples their way eagerly "coconut sponge cake with piña colada buttercream and sticky coconut."

"Mmmm," Elena said, slowly savoring the cake in her mouth, "If I close my eyes, it actually feels like I'm at the beach." 

"One more left--the original chocolate-coconut." Elena's eyes snapped back open, and she looked at Cleo, aghast. "What? That's it?" 

"Sorry." Cleo laughed. "I could always offer you dozens more, but then I'd have to roll you three out the front door." 

Two minutes later, every piece of cake was gone--and Nathan and Elena had a decision to make. Elena sighed wistfully. "Man, I do not want to pick just one," she said, smiling ruefully. "Every time I thought we had it...and the chocolate-coconut cake was amazing, too..."

"You know," you said, leaning forward and putting down your mug as the thought came to you "I'm not sure how picky your friends are, but lots of people have one or two smaller cakes on the side in case any of their guests don't like the main cake's flavors, or if they have allergies. You could always do a chocolate-coconut cake as the main attraction, and then have some different little ones on the side. I know you don't have a large group of friends attending, anyway, so they wouldn't have to be big." 

Sam spoke up, bopping Nate's arm with his hand. "Hey, I like that! You know how picky Charlie is about his food--and Sully hates coconut. Plus," he threw you another wink, and you did your best to laugh it off, returning your gaze to the tablecloth "I like the idea of extra cake." 

"Me too," Nate said, looking at Elena and wiggling his eyebrows. She couldn't help laughing in response. "All right, all right, I like that idea too. And besides, it's not like we're spending lots of money on this thing otherwise. With all the usual wedding stuff that we're leaving out? We could probably have two more little side-cakes."

"Any flavors from today come to mind?" Cleo asked, folding her hands on the table in a business-like manner. There was silence for a moment as Elena and Nathan looked at the plates. When the silence continued, Sam glanced your way, and you spoke up. 

"What about a separation of the two main flavors? One cake chocolate, one cake the coconut sponge cake with piña colada flavors from before, and then your main chocolate-coconut wedding cake in the center?" 

Cleo's smile widened. "I can add some rosemary to the chocolate cake's batter for extra flavor, and use chevre buttercream icing on the outside to give it some pizzazz," she suggested. "Extra touches like that will make it just as wedding-worthy as the other two."

"I love that," Elena said, looking at Nate and smiling when his own expression matched hers. "Can we wait until we officially pick a wedding location and season, though, before we actually order anything?"

"And maybe come back for more samplings sometime?" Sam joked, downing the last of his hot cocoa. "Just hypothetically?"

Cleo laughed. "Anytime. You're an easy audience to impress, and those are my favorite kind."

"Well," Nate said, bowing a little in his seat, "thanks to you, Cleo, we officially have gotten one thing done on our tiny wedding list!" 

"And thank you, Y/N, for setting this up," Elena said, her brown eyes grateful. You brushed it off. "Oh, no, this is all Cleo. If she wasn't here, I'd have nothing to show you but separated flour and eggs!" 

"You didn't even have any cake," Sam pointed out as the four of you were leaving. "Not big on desserts?"

You let out a little laugh and an automatic 'thank you' as he opened the door for you. "It would be pretty hard to be in this business if I DIDN'T like cake. No, it's not that--"

"Then what is it?" Elena and Nathan were already outside, but Sam stood still, his question waiting for you. You shrugged. "I guess I've just done things like this one too many times. The cake is always amazing, and strange as it might sound, I think I'm too...used to it."

"Well," Sam said, his expression unreadable, "maybe we'll have to find you some different flavors, then." You stared at him for a moment, finding his intensity a little disconcerting, but he smiled jokingly and the tension wore off. 

"Y/N?" Elena asked, turning back for you. "Would you like to join us for a VERY" she laughed, apparently still feeling full "light lunch now? I know you had some ideas you wanted to show us." 

"Yes," you said, walking a little faster to join her--and also partly to put your focus further away from Sam. "I think you're going to like what I've come up with."


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay," you said, scooting forward to be right on the edge of your seat and pulling out your little notepad with a flourish. Sam found himself automatically smiling at the sight. "Here's what I was thinking." You held up your hands for a moment, gesturing as you paused for ceremony. "Railay Bay, Thailand." 

If there was anything that piqued Nathan's curiosity, it was unseen places. Sam felt himself leaning closer just like his brother; he was pretty fond of exploring new places, as well. Especially if there was treasure involved--but a little regular sightseeing also had its thrills. Nathan and Samuel Drake thrived on the high that they got from discovering new treasures and hidden lands' secrets. And if Nathan hadn't heard of this place before--well, it was a safe bet that he was already in. 

Elena looked interested, too. "I've been to Bangkok, but only to write a tourism article," she said, taking the printed handout that you offered and immediately looking down at it. "Jungle-covered cliffs, only accessible by boat--hey!" she tapped Nate's arm excitedly, beaming. "It's 'a mecca for rock climbers'!" 

"Shit, really?" Sam couldn't help himself from joining in. "That sounds amazing!" 

"Yep," you said, unable to avoid sounding a little pleased with yourself. Finding the perfect location for couples was one of your favorite parts of your workday, and you LOVED when you really got it right. "There's also a fantastic hotel on the island that can help us pick the perfect spot for you. They have lots of experience with helping engaged couples." You handed Nathan the Rayavadee Resort's brochure. He opened it and his eyes widened. "Wow. One of their fanciest villas has its own jacuzzi, private views of Phranang Beach, personal sauna...BUTLER service? Holy crap!" 

"I've also found some more normal places to stay if you'd prefer to rough it," you said quickly, smoothing over the topic of budget. Tallulah had said that Elena and Nathan had done well for themselves, and you assumed it had something to do with treasure, but you also knew that adventure-lovers like them had probably gotten more used to sleeping on the ground than in beds with silk canopies. Rayavadee seemed like an excellent combination of jungle aesthetics and luxury, but it was always best to let the couple decide for themselves.

Fortunately, both Elena and Nathan's eyes were shining with enthusiasm. "This is incredible, Y/N!" Elena breathed, poring over another brochure and smiling wide. "I love it!"

Sam poked his brother in the arm. "Lemme see!" Nate leaned his way with the brochure about activities, and Sam whistled low for the second time in one day. "Climb 1,000 steps to the summit of Tiger Cave Temple to take in fantastic views over the plains below or kayak through a mysterious mangrove forest," he read. "Cool; I've never actually gone kayaking before! And check out the cliffs in these pictures--Nathan, these are going to be perfect for climbing!" 

"I know it's a short flight from Bangkok to Krabi, and then a boat ride to get to the island," you said, eyeing the couple with a smile, "but since you two are so big on travelling, I had a hunch that you might not mind that."

"Y/N, the more remote the better," Nathan said, beaming. "And you know what?" Elena said thoughtfully. "I've actually got a contact at the airport there. I bet he could get us some great flights."

Sam started laughing, and the three of you stared at him. "What?" Nathan asked, sounding so much like a petulant little sibling that you saw Elena bite back a bemused chuckle. 

Sam looked at him, the 'duh' clear in his expression. When Nate failed to comprehend his point, Sam sighed in a comically long-suffering way and spoke slowly. "Nathan," he said, eyes growing devious, "who do we KNOW with a PLANE?"

Nate's face suddenly shifted in understanding, and Elena started laughing with Sam. "We should have thought of that," she said, wrapping an arm around Nate. "Sully!" 

Nate met her gaze mischievously and nodded. "Sully."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hotel and villa is a real place! https://www.rayavadee.com/en/room-the-rayavadee-villa.php


	8. Chapter 8

"Wonderful! Thank you for all your help." The phone clicked back into its receiver. You sighed and leaned further into your chair, stretching out your shoulders with a relieved grin. Picking out Nathan and Elena's wedding venue had been easy; arranging for Cleo's use of their kitchen to bake the wedding cakes, not so much. But after hours of time on the phone with the resort's directors, event coordinators, and one particularly supercilious chef, you'd managed to get it done. 

It was funny how quickly wedding planning could progress, you mused as you turned to the window. And with a wedding as small as this one, things went even faster. Just a week ago, you'd been meeting with Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher for the first time (and you now knew that neither of them planned on changing their names), and decisions were already being checked off the list. The cakes had been chosen, Nathan and Elena had texted their friends the chosen date--July 13th, which was about a month away--and you and Elena had just met with the photographer two days ago. Since Elena's work had connected her with many photojournalists, it had only taken a few minutes to get in touch with someone that she knew would excel: Cassidy, a slender dark-haired woman who had been happy to go into a lengthy discussion about lighting and angles with the bride-to-be. You'd booked the resort rooms for all of the guests (shared rooms for the two couples, four singles for Sam, Cleo, the guest named Lara, and yourself), including one stupendous honeymoon villa for the happy couple. Off-the-beaten-path climbing destinations had been high on the requested list, and the event coordinators had been more than helpful when it came to providing recommendations, so the main activity for the week was all set...

And then, you thought happily, scribbling onto your notepad, there were the surprises. Finding unique ways to personalize weddings was one of your favorite things about working with clients, and you were pretty sure you'd just come up with a few things that would make Nathan and Elena particularly happy. 

The phone rang again, interrupting your thoughts, and you sat up straighter as you answered, hoping against hope that it wouldn't be the chef calling back. "Hello?"

"Y/N? It's Sam Drake."

"Oh!" you said, relaxing again. "Hi, Sam." Aside from the cake tasting--and aside from finding a tux, which he apparently already possessed--there wasn't much for Sam or anyone else to do in the wedding. You'd accepted that fact with mild resignation. It was no use crushing on a guy in the wedding party, after all; you were an employee serving at the pleasure of the engaged couple, and your role wouldn't extend any further than the honeymoon. Once Nathan and Elena had gotten married and moved on, you'd be just another memory from their special day...that was always how it happened, and you knew it, but that didn't make the goodbyes sting any less. Particularly when you'd been really fond of people--and particularly when those 'people' included a handsome brunette with an accent as smooth and enticing as a fine glass of whiskey. 

"I, ah, just wanted to let you know that Charlie and Sullivan are in,' he said, sounding a little gruffer than usual over the phone. "I know we were like ninety-nine percent sure that they'd make it, but now it's just a definite hundred, and I...thought I'd let you know."

"Oh," you replied, pleased. You retraced the check mark next to them on your notepad, making it bolder. "Great. Thank you for telling me!" 

"Everything go okay with the cake people?" Sam genuinely sounded interested, and you felt a warm fuzzy fizz start in your belly. That feeling made you stand and head for the outdoors; maybe the lovely summer breeze would help calm the sensation down. "Oh, fine," you said absently, suddenly eager to get off the phone. Sam was NOT someone you could date, and to let your excitement over his voice and his interest in your day overpower you would be a mistake. Groomsmen were not the type to stick around once the fun wedding celebrations had faded. "It took a bit of smooth-talking, but Cleo is all set." 

Your thoughts went back to the sultry baker. What if Sam was just calling to find out more about Cleo in a subtle way? What if he asked you if she was single? You sighed inwardly. If he did, you would be honest, and tell him to take it up with Cleo--even if it meant some sadness on your part. 

"Great," Sam was saying. His voice sounded hesitant again, as if he were struggling to make conversation. You held your breath, waiting for the question.

It didn't come. "Anyway, I was just checking," he said quickly. "Thanks, Y/N. See ya later." He hung up. Huh, you thought, feeling a strange mixture of disappointment and relief. Maybe this entire experience with Sam would be platonic after all. 

"Alrighty, guys," you said, joining Nathan and Elena in their living room the next day. The house was comfortable and jam-packed with an odd assortment of travel-worn objects, just as you'd predicted. "I've thought of a few bonus things that might make your wedding even more fun. If you like the ideas, of course."

"Hey," Nate said, one arm around Elena as they looked at you from the couch. "Marrying my dream girl in a beautiful rock-climbing haven? It already sounds amazing," he laughed. Elena blushed, and you smiled. The couple had gotten noticeably more comfortable with romantic gestures since the wedding planning had started, and they were clearly enjoying the mushier versions of themselves. "Go ahead, Y/N," Elena said despite her blush. 

"Okay. I remember Nathan telling that funny story about your experiences working at Macho Nacho in high school, Elena," you said cheerfully. Elena looked surprised. "And your past experiences making that food, combined with knowing that the two of you want a fun and easy meal for everyone, made me think of...a nacho bar." You gauged their reactions, looking between the two of them. Nathan's smile widened, and Elena sat up further. "That sounds great!" Nate said excitedly. "Everybody likes nachos, and that's a fun way to make fun of my girl here." He bumped Elena's shoulder with his. Elena rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Even though I worked at a Macho Nacho, they're still one of my favorite places to eat," she said, grinning at you. "That's a great idea, Y/N! Let's go for it."

"Fantastic!" you said, happy and eager to present your second idea. "Next up: I know that you like sketching and drawing, Nathan," you said, and he glanced at the well-worn sketchbook on the coffee table with a bemused nod. "You might not know this, but there are actually live-event painters and artists that can be hired to paint or draw scenes from your wedding on the day! It could be a black-and-white hand drawn sketch of your vows at the altar, or you and your guests while you're mingling afterwards with nachos...it could be any style that you want. The paintings that I've seen them do are particularly beautiful."

Nate was already nodding, looking at Elena and smiling even wider. "That sounds awesome! Elena? Should we have someone paint our big moment?" 

Elena smirked teasingly. "Well, if it's a sketch artist, I know you'll just be thinking about all the different ways that you would have approached it," she said knowingly. Nate scoffed. "Nonsense. I would never."

Elena continued. "And I do like the idea of a color painting or two. So...paintings!" 

"All right!" you said, checking it off the list. "In case you liked those ideas, I've already made sure that the nacho bar can be made in the resort kitchen with the wedding cakes, and I'll also email you a few different wedding painters' portfolios so you can see what they've done."

Nate laughed, leaning back and snuggling a little closer to Elena. "Always thinking ahead, Y/N. I like that." 

"We have a surprise, too," Elena said, her hand sliding into Nathan's. He beamed. "Yep." With the free hand, he handed you a little wooden box that had been beside him on the couch. "Tada. Our wedding rings." 

You opened it and gasped. Inside the box were two simple gold wedding bands--but the gold gleamed unlike any that you'd ever seen, and you could see hand-wrought cursive on the inner bands. These rings looked like they were hundreds of years old. 

"Wow," you breathed, handing them back reverently. "Those are incredible! Where are they from? Family heirlooms?"

"Nope," Nate said proudly. "Our last big treasure hunt featured some pretty stellar 17th-century gold. We took two of the smallest pieces and had them melted down into these."

"And what's the writing on them?" you asked. It looked like it had been Latin, but the only part you'd caught had been 'Sic'. 

Elena laughed a little. "That's...kind of an inside joke. Or a private...motto, I guess. Anyway. They are special, aren't they?" She fondled the rings gently, and Nate held her hand a little tighter. 

"They're amazing. I've never seen anything like them before."

"You probably haven't seen any engaged couples like US before, either," Nate joked, and you chuckled. "You're not wrong." 

"No," Elena said lovingly, gazing up at her soon-to-be-husband, "he certainly isn't."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see Elena's wedding dress? Click the following link or check out my Tumblr post about their entire wedding aesthetic! :D <3  
> https://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_draped-chiffon-sheath-wedding-dress-with-beading-wg3872
> 
> Tumblr link: https://thorinsgang.tumblr.com/post/625452414889345024/nathan-and-elenas-wedding

"Y/N!" Sophia's voice welcomed you warmly before you'd even finished stepping through the boutique's door, and you turned to see the petite brown-haired woman darting forward excitedly. "It's good to see you again! And this must be the bride-to-be?" She turned her beaming smile to Elena, who was trailing behind you, and you watched as Elena visibly relaxed. Sophia was, as usual, the perfect comfort for nervous brides. She was excitable, but nurturing, and she had an unerring instinct for women's needs. If a bride seemed tense, or nervous, or shy, Sophia could turn her smile and her friendliness as high (or as low) as desired. She must have sent Elena one of her full-wattage grins, because it was the first time you'd heard the blonde woman genuinely laugh all day. "Yes, that's me," Elena said, shaking the smaller woman's eagerly-outstretched hand, "and Y/N has probably already told you that this is my first time doing this. Dress shopping, I mean."

"Oh, yes, no worries, no worries," Sophia said, waving the question away and breezing past the two of you towards a series of impeccably-dressed mannequins. While Cleo's cake bakery had been eclectic and unexpected, Sophia's bridal salon was exactly as pristine and cloud-like as expected: pure white furniture and sleek three-sided mirrors filled the spacious establishment. Several of the cheerful woman's assistants could be seen in the background, helping other engaged girls with smiles on their faces. It was like a wedding fairyland--and even if you'd been involved with weddings dozens of times, it still got you a little excited. Sophia's infectious enthusiasm always helped, too. 

"Come along!" Sophia was chirping now, and Elena followed her, casting a tentative look towards some of the dresses. You'd known all along that Elena would be uneasy when it came to wedding-dress shopping: in the two weeks since you'd met her, you'd only seen her shoulders and cleavage once, when she'd worn a tank top on her boat. The rest of the time, Elena seemed to gravitate towards comfortable long-sleeve shirts with modest collars...and not once had you seen her in anything other than pants. That reticence was another reason why you were so excited today; if anyone could get a self-conscious bride to flaunt her body and feel good doing it, it was Sophia. You'd seen her at work countless times, and couldn't wait for Elena to begin enjoying herself. 

"Champagne for the bride-to-be!" Sophia said airily, not even looking as she issued the happy order. One of her assistants appeared out of nowhere, whisking by in a flurry and somehow leaving Elena with a tall champagne flute in her hand. Another assistant appeared out of thin air, and the flute was filled before either of you could even open your mouths to say thank you. Elena looked between you and the glass in her hand, her eyes widening. "Wow," she murmured in your direction, laughing a little less nervously. "I'm expecting a musical number to start any second now." 

"Lumiere will be popping out to sing 'Be Our Guest'," you said seriously, then laughed at Elena's nonplussed expression. "I'm kidding. But I wouldn't put it past Sophia." 

"Now then!" Sophia entered an empty suite and ushered Elena inside. You shot the dress specialist a grateful look; she'd deliberately picked one of the more obscured suites for Elena, so that the bride wouldn't feel like she was being watched by strangers, but it was also close enough to the lounge area that Sophia could get second opinions for Elena if need be. "Let's begin!" Sophia pulled her flower-adorned notebook out of her waistcoat pocket, a feathery pen poised over the paper. "When you think of an adjective to describe your wedding dress, what comes to mind, Elena?" 

Elena sat on one of the suite's poufs, looking less nervous and more excited by the minute (especially once she took a sip of the peach-infused champagne). "Wow; this is delicious," she said in surprise, her smile getting bigger. Sophia tapped her pen against the notepad, with such comical impatience that you almost laughed. Elena coughed as she swallowed her champagne. "Right. Well, I guess...romantic? But that's a pretty obvious one, right, since it's a wedding." She looked sheepish, but Sophia beamed as if it had been a genius response. "Not at ALL! Elena, my radiant bride, there are dozens of adjectives that you could have picked! Glamorous, rustic, vintage, traditional, whimsical, sexy, simple," she counted them on her fingers "modern, colorful, boho, beach! The list is never-ending!" 

"Oh." Elena still looked a little overwhelmed, but Sophia glided onto the pouf next to her. "Romantic it is! Now, you have a fanTASTIC figure." Elena blushed, but Sophia carried on as you sat down nearby "and how would you feel about showing it off? With a strapless, or perhaps some short sleeves?" Sophia added the second option seamlessly, but you knew she'd picked up on the infinitesimal way Elena had started physically retracting when she heard 'strapless'. 

"I...well, thank you," Elena said, still blushing a little. "I guess I could try short sleeves."

"Do you like lace?" 

"No," Elena said, surprising you. She looked a little surprised herself. "I mean...well, I've never worn any. But I think lace would make me feel kind of...old. Dowdy, like my grandmother or something."

The three of you looked up as a lace-adorned bride walked by the room, and there was an awkward pause as the bride stared at Elena. Clearly she'd overheard. "Oh, don't worry, Bella," Sophia exclaimed, recovering quickly. The passing bride--who was named Bella, apparently-- and the bridal assistant next to her both looked thunderstruck. "That's not lace! That's deconstructed hand-webbed satin! And you look phenomenal in it. Grace--" she snapped her fingers, somehow keeping her smile intact, and the assistant looked at her "more champagne for Bella the lovely bride!" 

"Of course! Right this way, Bella dear," Grace said, just as another assistant appeared with a newly filled champagne glass. The trio moved on (with Bella looking pleased again) and Elena bit her lip. "Sorry about that, Sophia," she said quietly. You shifted in your seat, getting the attention of both women, and smirked. "Sophia...deconstructed hand-webbed satin isn't a real thing, is it." 

"Nope!" Sophia looked triumphant. "Made that up on the spot. Of course it was lace. I must remember that bullshit for next time, though." And she wrote it down briskly on her notepad. The curse-word and and Sophia's mischievous improvisation relaxed Elena again, and the appointment continued. 

"No lace. Any other special requests, dear?" 

"No, that's it," Elena said, sipping more champagne. "I don't want to look too sexual, or wear anything too revealing...but I also don't want to look uptight and conservative. I guess I just want to look...like me," she said earnestly.

Sophia flicked a pleased glance in your direction. "Y/N," she asked lightly, "how would you describe Elena's style? I'm assuming you've seen each other for at least a few meetings now." 

Elena looked at you curiously, and you smiled. "That's easy, Sophia. Elena doesn't--and correct me if I'm wrong, Elena," you added, nodding towards her "but Elena doesn't seem to like wearing anything that's too girly or too fussy. She likes to wear clothes that are comfortable and make her feel confident, so that she can focus on things that really matter to her. But" your smile got bigger "she also does add some little feminine touches sometimes. A bracelet, or a more cheerfully-colored shirt, or a slightly different version of a ponytail...she likes to wear clothes that are easy and loose, but she still wants to feel like a woman." 

"Like the song?" Elena joked, and you giggled. "Like the song. So? How'd I do?"

Elena looked pleased. "Actually, that sounds perfect. I don't want to wear something that makes me feel shy, or that I'm constantly adjusting, but I also want it to show that I'm a girl. WithOUT" she was quick to add "cleavage or lots of focus on my ass." 

Sophia narrowed her eyes and tapped her pen on her chin in thought--then itched her nose, since the pen's feather quill was tickling it. "Okay," she said, looking thoughtful. There was a moment of silence--and then the little brunette seemed to burst with excitement. "I've GOT it!" An assistant hustled around the corner; clearly they recognized Sophia's victory cry. "Get me WG3872. The white, not ivory," she commanded, her amber eyes sparkling almost devilishly. The assistant disappeared again with a brisk nod, and Sophia grabbed Elena's hands. "Oh, this is the right dress for you, I just KNOW it!" she breathed, dropping her pen. 

"How do you know?" Elena sounded bemused, but curious, and you sat up straighter. It was rare for Sophia to find someone's dream dress right out of the gate like this...but whenever you'd seen it happen, she'd never been wrong. "And why not ivory?" 

Sophia grinned at you. "Y/N? Would you like to answer that?"

"It's because you're a Summer," you said happily, gesturing at Elena. Elena looked confused. "What?"

"Your color season. You're a summer! Ash-blonde tones in your hair, the brown of your eyes, the cool tones in your skin...pure white will look better on you than ivory. Ivory looks better on warm tones," you explained. "Figuring out your 'season' and using it to find what colors look good on you has been around for decades. It's almost always accurate, too." 

"Wow," Elena said, looking at herself in one of the mirrors and tucking her hair behind her ear. "Really?"

"Really." 

"I, for example," Sophia said, preening a little, "am an Autumn."

"Obviously," you joked. Sophia laughed. "Yes. Ah! Here it is!" 

The wedding dress didn't look like much on the hanger, but you could see that Elena was immediately drawn to it. "Oh, wow," she gasped, standing up and reaching for it. "It's....strapless?"

"Just trust me, Elena," Sophia said. The assistant smiled knowingly, and Elena nodded faintly, her eyes still on the dress. "Okay. I'd love to try it."

Five minutes later, you'd started your own glass of champagne, and the dressing room curtain was opening. Perfect, you thought. Five minutes of changing time means that this is an easy dress.

"Tadaaaaaa!" Sophia said happily, leading the way back into the mirrored area with a flourish. Elena stepped out after her, and you automatically sighed. 

The dress was a strapless sweetheart with a sheath silhouette--but it was so much more than that. The bodice was pleated carefully from the chest down to the waist, with crystals and pearls beading the entire area, making Elena's chest and torso sparkle with understated elegance and a touch of whimsy. The sweetheart curve fit her so perfectly that it wasn't revealing, showing only the slightest hint of feminine curves, and instead of ending sharply, the crystal-and-pearl beading gradually cascaded down the straight chiffon skirt, with one gentle cloth pleat emphasizing Elena's delicate waist. "Soft and easy, this draped chiffon wedding dress will nearly float down the aisle", Sophia said, using her saleswoman voice. "It has a very slight chapel train, adding a tiny element of romance to the back--and as you can see, pearls and crystals suit this particular bride" she gave Elena a heartwarming smile "flawlessly." 

"It's like it was made for you," you breathed, staring at Elena. You looked up at her face; Elena was gazing at herself in the mirrors, mouth slightly open, and she looked stunned. 

There was silence in the room. It might have gone on forever, if Elena hadn't quietly gasped. "It's incredible," she whispered faintly--and you were surprised to hear tears in her voice. "Thank you." 

Sophia stepped forward slowly, meeting Elena's gaze in the mirror's reflection. "This is all you, Elena dear," she said contentedly. "The dress looks this perfect on you because it REPRESENTS you. A confident, beautiful woman--with a few surprises." The light joke made Elena laugh wetly, and the emotion in the room eased. Elena gently swiped at her eyes, looking down at herself in the dress. "This is amazing; I--I can't stop staring at it," she said after a moment, laughing a little more calmly. Sophia winked at you, and you recognized the signal.

"Well, we need more witnesses for this!" You said, standing up and heading into the lounge area. "Excuse me?" you called politely to the brides and employees filling the space. "Would everyone please come in here? You MUST see our bride. Her name's Elena." In bridal salons, you'd always found, there really was a whole special world--one where complete strangers could come together and giggle and cry and ooh and aah over each other's dresses and beauty and big days. 

And, like so many of those other times before in wedding boutiques, Elena found herself surrounded by excited and friendly strangers, beaming and bonding over her dress. Elena threw you a grateful glance, looking absolutely flushed with joy, and you smiled back. This was what wedding dresses were all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Elena's wedding dress again! 
> 
> https://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_draped-chiffon-sheath-wedding-dress-with-beading-wg3872
> 
> If you want to know your own color season, check out the great quiz on Colormebeautiful.com ! :) :D <3
> 
> The description of the dress (or at least parts of it) is from the actual dress's description on the website.


	10. Chapter 10

"So," Sully said, taking a drag from his cigar, "how's the wedding planning going?" He leaned back in his chair, lounging in Nate and Elena's kitchen. Nate grinned and took the bottle opener from the counter--only to see that Sam had already opened the beers with a flick of his hand. "Show-off," he muttered. Sam wiggled the bottles at his brother as he moved to sit down beside Victor. "It's all in the wrist." 

"Anyway," Nate continued as he joined them "it's actually been great. Y/N has made it all so easy--not that it wasn't going to be easy anyway, since we're not really doing something fancy--but Elena and I have barely had to do anything! Actually--" he smiled wider, and Sam was surprised to see a faint blush tinge his brother's cheeks "Elena picked out her wedding dress yesterday, and I don't know what it looks like, but she was actually SQUEAKING about it, she was so excited."

"Elena Fisher, Foreign Correspondent? SQUEAKING?" Sully looked surprised, and Sam's eyes widened incredulously. He'd liked Elena as soon as he'd met her, and these days he loved her like the sister she was about to become--but Elena was a girl who drove massive trucks through gunfire without flinching, swung across canyons on flimsy ropes without hesitation, and who threw one hell of a right hook. She was NOT a girl who SQUEAKED. Or at least, that's what he'd thought.

"I know!" Nathan was saying. "I have NEVER seen her this excited about anything. EVER. And she was so nervous about it beforehand, since she's not usually a fan of wearing dresses...I actually texted Y/N to give her a heads-up, just so she'd know Elena was going to be uncomfortable--and you know what she said?" He pulled out his phone and read the text. "'Thank you, Nathan! I'd already picked up on that, so don't worry. My coworkers and I have plenty of experience with uneasy brides. We know what we're doing; trust me. She'll have a wonderful time!' And I guess she did, since Elena is LITERALLY a blushing bride right now." He smiled even wider, his cheeks still a little red. Sam could only imagine what kind of romantic evening they'd had last night, if they were both 'blushing' now--but he didn't want to, since it involved his brother. He was glad that Elena was out with friends tonight; seeing the two of them blushing in one room would only have solidified the image.

"Well, that's great, kiddo," Sully said, smiling as he picked up a beer. Sully's voice might have been gravelly and rough, but his eyes were soft. Sam would bet his beer that the old man was going to cry on the wedding day. Maybe he could sneak a picture of it. "So who is this Y/N, anyway? What's she like?"

"She's great," Sam found himself saying, his grip on his drink tightening a little. "She's more relaxed than I thought a wedding planner would be. And she's got all these great connections, she's a hard worker..."

"She pretty?" Sully's eyes scrutinized the younger man. Sam's gaze sharpened defensively. "No. I mean--sure, she IS, but that's not--I mean, she's 'okay'--"

"Yep," Sully said suddenly, cutting him off and nodding at Nathan. "She's pretty. Didn't I tell you he'd get a thing for the wedding planner?" 

Nate rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket for a twenty. "Yeah, yeah..."

"What?!" Sam protested. "I do NOT have a thing for--"

"Yes you do." Sully and Nathan's response was in perfect unison as Nate handed over the money. 

"Do NOT!"

"Do too," they said again. Sam glowered at his brother, and Nate laughed gently. "Look, Sam," he held up a hand. "It's fine if you do like her, just don't--don't flirt with her or hit on her until AFTER the wedding? Please? We really like working with her. Plus Elena will kill you if you piss off the person who's organized everything for us. And she knows how to do it, too."

Sam was still tense, but he took a slow breath, letting it fill his chest before he exhaled. "Fine," he practically spat out. "I can wait."

Sam wasn't sure if he actually could; but even though his brother was joking about Elena killing him, Sam knew perfectly well that the 'blushing bride' was good with a gun.


End file.
